1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wavelength conversion member which includes a wavelength conversion layer containing quantum dot, and a backlight unit, a polarizing plate, a liquid crystal panel, and a liquid crystal display device, which include the wavelength conversion member.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display such as a liquid crystal display device (hereinafter, also referred to as LCD) has been annually widely used as a space saving image display device having low power consumption. The liquid crystal display device is configured of at least a backlight unit and a liquid crystal cell, and in general, further includes a member such as a backlight side polarizer and a visible side polarizer.
In the flat panel display market, improvement in color reproducibility has progressed as improvement in LCD performance. Regarding this viewpoint, recently, a quantum dot (also referred to as QD) has received attention as a light emitting material (refer to JP2013-544018A). For example, in a case where excitation light is incident on a wavelength conversion member containing a quantum dot from a light source of a backlight unit, the quantum dot is excited, and thus, fluorescent light having a wavelength different from that of the excitation light is emitted (wavelength conversion). Here, by using a quantum dot having different light emitting properties, white light is able to be realized in which red light, green light, and blue light exit form a wavelength conversion member. The fluorescent light of the quantum dot has a small half-width, and thus, white light to be obtained has high brightness and excellent color reproducibility. A color reproduction range increases from 72% to 100% of the current TV standard (full high definition (FHD)), national television system committee (NTSC)) ratio according to progress in a three-wavelength light source technology using such a quantum dot.